the_lost_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Alan Grant
: "Dinosaurs lived sixty five million years ago. What's left of them is fossilized in the rocks, and it is in the rocks that real scientists made real discoveries. What John Hammond and InGen did was create genetically engineered theme park monsters, nothing more and nothing less" : –Alan Grant at the United Nations Summit Dr. Alan Grant, M.D., Ph.D, was a renowned palaeontologist. Along with Paleobotanist Ellie Sattler and Chaos Theorist Ian Malcolm, Dr. Grant invited to DinoWorld by InGen CEO John Hammond. Through the actions of computer programmer Dennis Nedry, Grant, Sattler, Malcolm and several InGen employees were trapped inside DinoWorld for several days, with a number of them being killed by several of InGen's cloned Dinosaurs while escaping through the Parks ''C-Resort''.'' Biography Early Life Grant was born in 1949, in Montana. Career in Paleontology Grant aided Jack Horner and Bob Makela with researching various Dinosaur species. Around this time, Grant lost his wife Susan to illness, leaving him widowed. From then on, Grant sought out a professional career in Palaeontology, leaving Horner and Makela to publish their book, ''Maiasaura. A few years later, Grant had uncovered various Dinosaur remains in Montana, and would also uncover a Velociraptor skeleton in Montana, when he was invited to Jurassic Park. It was there that he met Tim Murphy and supposedly becomes good friends with him. Tim Murphy is the man who confirmed the breeding problems of the Othnielia, Velociraptor, Maiasaura, Procompsognathus and Hypsilophodon. Meeting John Hammond Arriving at DinoWorld Trapped in Jurassic Park Appealing to the UN Death Legacy Later, he witnesses the Tyrannosaurus escaping its paddock and attacking the remainder of the tour group. In the ensuing carnage Ian Malcolm is severely wounded when the Tyrannosaurus throws him in the air. Shortly following the attack, he escapes with John's grandchildren. Grant and the children successfully cross the Tyrannosaurus paddock and spend the night in a large tree. When they wake up, they cross over the perimeter fence, make it back to the visitor's center, and reunite with Ellie. On returning to the Visitor Center, Grant realizes the Velociraptors had escaped. The laboratory holds syringes filled with deadly toxins in case the scientists ever needed to quickly kill a dinosaur. Knowing that Velociraptorsprobably were scavengers and would eat dinosaur eggs, Grant injects several incubating eggs with the poison and rolls them out toward the raptors. Two of the raptors die in this fashion (one ate the egg, the other took a bite of his comrade). However, the third raptor does not fall for this and Grant has to kill it by physically sticking it with the syringe. After Tim restores power, the living protagonists are saved. Grant, together with Ellie, and Donald Gennaro, investigate an underground Velociraptor nest where they find a man-made underground chamber in which the raptors follow a strange pattern of order. The creatures go outside in response of the sound of helicopters. The Costa Rican air force has landed on the island and saves the survivors, but Hammond is not among them. Unbeknownst to the others, Hammond had been eaten alive by Procompsognathus. Grant then witnesses the Isla Nublar bombing and is detained by the Costa Rican government.Category:Characters